


spotlight

by beforesundown



Series: dear J [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut, club owner jaehyun, i have been itching to write this, lots of lace, stripper taeyong, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforesundown/pseuds/beforesundown
Summary: Jaehyun visits one of his clubs in the quieter parts of Seoul where he meets an enthralling starlet.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: dear J [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161857
Comments: 18
Kudos: 127





	spotlight

Jaehyun has never been here before. He's been to his other clubs, but not this one in particular. There's nothing worth noting about the place. It's in one of the less busier parts of Seoul, and he's never had to come down here to check on the establishment, opting for an underling to take care of business when the place needed it. 

It was a little run down, as run down as a Jung establishment can be. It was dingy in Jaehyun's opinion, compared to every other club he's been in before, but god forbid the customers in this area would think it was shitty. It was, technically, in his opinion. But his standards come from having been into a thousand other high-end clubs in and out of Seoul, some out of the country. 

It was fitting for the neighborhood, though. A place where people can unwind after a hectic week, but not spend as much as someone would in a Gangnam club.

The bouncer lets them in with a bow as Johnny acknowledges the people at the front entrance. Johnny somehow always knows who everyone is, which makes him the perfect designated wingman. 

A small, dimly lit hallway, the faint strobes of colorful light seeping through the flimsy veils of the main door, and a few steps down a small stairway later and they both find themselves inside a fairly spacious interior. 

The dance floor is well lit with strobe lights hanging from the high ceiling, matte black walls and floors, velvet couches, and neon lights here and there.  _ Not bad,  _ Jaehyun thinks. At least not as bad as he expected it to be. 

They get past the crowd with Johnny leading the way upstairs where he assumes the manager's office is located. Jaehyun takes in the sight of the interior as his eyes rake through every detail of the establishment. A bar to the left, where an array of well curated alcohol is on display. A deejay on an elevated platform a few feet away from the dancefloor, and a stage. 

_ A stage.  _ That definitely piques Jaehyun's interest as his eyes glue on the platform when they near it. Johnny notices now, too. And they slow their pace once it's up front. 

"This place doubles as a strip club," he comments as a matter of factly. 

"Not a lot of them in Gangnam, but here," he gestures to the stage. 

"People are a lot more hush-hush." 

Right, he almost forgot this place was a damn strip club. 

There's a dancing pole in the middle of the stage, all the solo tables and velvet couches facing the platform. Jaehyun wonders, just who would they hire in a quiet neighborhood like this. 

The question dies in his head when a silhouette emerges from the stage, poised with confidence and so much allure that Jaehyun almost falters in his steps when he notices they're nearing the staircase. 

His hand grabs for the railing, and when he turns back to look at the stage, the star is no longer visible from where he's climbing the stairs, view obscured by the protruding walls from the first floor. 

He hastens his steps as they ascend to the second floor of the building, Jaehyun's eyes in the same direction where the stage is located, still blocked from view when Johnny pushes a door open and they enter the manager's office. 

"Mr. Jung!" a man in his early thirties exclaims when they step into the room. 

"Kim Suho, he manages the place," Johnny whispers into his ear before the older man approaching clasps his hand in a firm handshake. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Jung?" 

Jaehyun shakes the man's hand back. 

"Just business as usual, Mr. Kim. I hope you don't mind the intrusion," Johnny does the talking for him once again. 

"Alright, then. Let's take a seat, shall we?" the older gestures to the couch on the far corner of the room, but Jaehyun has other plans. 

"How about we stay outside on the VIP lounge," he airs. Suho is a little dumbfounded at the statement. 

“It’s kind of humid outside Mr. Jung,” he chuckles awkwardly. “It’s not very ideal to-”

“Nonsense,” Jaehyun ignores whatever the old man has to say and bolts through the doors of the office, spots the only bold red tufted settee on the second floor and settles down on it. The other two follow suit, preferring to sit on the sides so Jaehyun can take a good look at the entire place from where he's sitting. 

The glass balustrades of the second floor allow for the perfect view of the stage downstairs, the sensual reds and oranges of the strobelights mixing into a beautiful hue of air that just screams  _ sex.  _ Jaehyun’s eyes perk up when he spots the figure again, this time more visible than the mere silhouette he spotted from downstairs. 

“We’re just gonna go through some routine inspection, Mr. Kim. No need to be nervous.” Johnny assures the manager with a laugh, to which the latter returns. 

“Please, call me Suho.” 

The figure is petite as he is seductive. The red hues that shadow his face in stark contrast with his rapturous body, almost  _ glistening  _ in the dark, Jaehyun thinks he must’ve bathed in glitter before coming on stage. He had to have been. There’s no way a human being can sparkle like a dying star spewing out explosive amounts of light.

“How have sales been lately? Anything we need to worry about?” Johnny brings it up first. Jaehyun thinks it’s a stupid question. If there’s anything to worry about he would never tell his boss, he would handle it himself. He knows that’s what he would do if his father ever brought it up. 

But his attention isn’t on them, it’s fixed on the enthralling presence from below them and up on stage. 

“Everything is splendid, the locals are loving the new menu. And we’re getting more alcohol shipments from parts of Hong Kong and Singapore.” 

Jaehyun’s eyes never leave the figure on stage, the captivating slicked back blonde hair catching his attention when a spotlight suddenly beams on him from above. Every dip and curve of his body now in full view as he takes in every inch of the man. Jaehyun finds himself spellbound at the sight. 

He was fucking beautiful. 

“That’s good to know. How about the shows?” 

Jaehyun shifts in his seat to get a better view of the man from below, still posing as if he's unbothered and uncaring of the intrusive push of the star's presence into his head. A beat, a pop, and the slow rhythm of a sensual R&B song blares through the sound system surrounding the entire club. 

He starts off slow, with his eyes closed and a seductive aura radiating off him. His hands glide from his torso covered by a chic leather jacket. His eyes zero in on those perfectly manicured hands, slowing to a stop at his hips, sliding over his crotch and into his thighs. Jaehyun awaits his next move with bated breath, eyes coming back up to the stranger’s face. Jaehyun feels a subtle punch to his gut when the starlet opens his eyes. The most beautiful, and erotic he’s ever seen on a human person. 

He props an arm to his chin, a familiar feeling settling at the bottom of his stomach. 

“The shows are drawing in more people from outside the area,” Suho replies. “Before we know it, people from Itaewon are gonna be camping here as well.”

Jaehyun is stunned to silence, the dancer moves with so much fluidity and ardor that his eyes are stuck nowhere else but at the sway of his hips and the curve of his ass.

He crosses his legs, eyes never leaving the man in a cropped leather jacket and stockings, moving his body in the most sinful of ways, taking what’s not his, mesmerizing all eyes that are upon him. 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” a lopsided grin makes its way into Johnny’s features. “Mr. Jung manages the Itaewon clubs himself. This place is not stealing customers from there anytime soon.” They both laugh it off as a joke and continue on in their conversation. But Jaehyun can’t get himself to care when the stage down below is alight with fire. 

The figure takes his dancing to the pole now. Goosebumps mar his skin when the other’s hands land on the length of the stainless steel and he spins on the bar once, twice, before dipping to the floor with his legs wide and inviting. Jaehyun doesn’t get a glimpse of it before he’s standing up again and circling the bar, this time slowly, before his back faces the crowd, and his ass juts out at the audience.

A chorus of cheers and wolf whistles encourage him to go bolder, and Jaehyun sits at the edge of his seat as the star aggressively throws his leather jacket off somewhere on the stage, exposing the supple white skin underneath. The thin material of lace and the single strip of fabric acting as suspenders that cover his nipples leaves no room for imagination when he starts to shake his ass at the crowd, legs spread open with only the thin material of his thong covering his puckering hole. 

Jaehyun feels the tent in his pants constrict tighter. He wishes he was down there, he wishes he could get a better view of that beautiful man in all his glory. He’s never watched someone perform so enticingly erotic he’s gotten half hard without so much as a touch from the other person. 

He was too engrossed in his thoughts now to barely catch the next thing Suho says from beside him. 

“Ah, I see you’re enjoying the show yourself, Mr. Jung.” 

“Is that one of your stars?” Johnny inquires.

“Yes, name’s Shimmer. Well, his stage name.”

_ Shimmer.  _

Jaehyun runs his tongue over his lip. He can almost taste the feeling of that skin on his lips.

“I can’t really give out their real names. Privacy policy. But he’s a very good one, shy too.” 

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow at that. This 20-something erotic dancer that’s sex on legs is..  _ shy?  _

All three of them are looking at the man on stage now. And he must have felt it, because the next thing Jaehyun knows, he’s averting his eyes upstairs, staring back at  _ him _ in particular. 

He feels something within him ignite, like a small fire crackling and bursting into open flame. Their eyes lock as the petite man takes a hold of the steel bar again, this time putting the cold metal in front of him before he opens his mouth, and swipes his tongue on the steel. 

Jaehyun’s dick twitches painfully in his pants, and he feels himself losing control, losing his sanity, barely muttering the words, “Let me see him.”

Johnny and Suho look at him like a deer in headlights at the statement. They both exchange a look, before Johnny asks, “You wanna ‘ _ see him’ _ , Mr. Jung?”

Jaehyun has never felt himself lose control over someone he's never met, over someone who has never touched him, let alone talk to him. But he crashes and burns at the thought of this pole dancer bending over his desk and moaning his name at an ear-splitting volume. He wants to hear it. Wants to find out for himself just how good his skin tastes and how his name sounds coming out of that mouth. 

“Do I need to spell it out for you, Youngho?” he gives him a pointed look, before standing up to leave for the office where he can calm down and isolate himself from the beast of a performer downstairs.

“Send him to me when his show ends,” he mutters before fixing the cuffs of his sleeves, doesn’t say another word before his eyes spare a glance one last time at the man down below. He’s still looking at him, putting on a show for the people below despite his unwavering attention focused for only one person above. Jaehyun straightens his jacket with one last huff, leaves for Suho’s office without another word. 

\--

The door creaks open just in time for Jaehyun to calm the constricting feeling in his pants and tone down the red in his ears. He's always hated it, but red almost always paints his skin when he's a tiny bit flustered, and it doesn't bode well for a businessman's son who's all about the conniving and bribing to get what he wants. He's learned to control it over the years, but today he couldn't quite helm it like he could any other day. 

He's in for more trouble though, when the figure that walks in is still in the same exact outfit as he has been in on stage. 

"You called for me, Mr. Jung?" 

Jaehyun startles out of his reverie when he finally hears him speak. The image in his mind taking form and shape now that he's finally heard the other man's–  _ Shimmer's _ voice. 

His voice drips of honey and dew. Something sweet, and sultry, and shy. He couldn't believe this man was  _ shy _ of all things. 

"Have a seat, Mister-?" he takes that as an opportunity to ask for his name. 

But the dancer is not having it. Instead, he merely chuckles, pulls the lace gloves he has on and settles it down on the coffee table in front of Jaehyun and proceeds to stand in front of the mirror in Suho's office. Something in his expression shifts, and Jaehyun thinks the  _ 'shy'  _ facade is all bullshit. Please the customers, please the boss. Suho knows nothing about his own employee. 

"I'm not as easy as you think I am, Mr. Jung." 

Jaehyun is irked off. He wants him to call him by his name. Not his father's last name,  _ his.  _

He doesn't say anything as the starlet continues to take his costume off piece by piece, and that's when Jaehyun takes a good look at him before it's all off. 

Black looks excruciatingly mesmerizing on him, almost makes him sparkle,  _ shimmer _ . The black stilettos he's on looks painfully uncomfortable to be in, but Jaehyun guesses he's used to it. He's doing it for a living after all. 

The lace everythings he's wearing does nothing to cover his body  _ at all  _ except for the material somehow thickening over his crotch _.  _ A striptease necessity, he thinks. His legs are a beautiful mold of long and skinny, and his torso is still covered by the cropped leather jacket he took off sometime ago at the stage, and put back on on the way here. 

From where Jaehyun's sitting, he's getting a perfect side view of the blonde. And he couldn't help but notice the curve of his ass. Jaehyun's gaze hardens at the way the black lace getup curves over the arch of his ass and the bulge of his crotch. He's so scandalously exposed in front of his boss, his boss' boss. He knows how this'll go down. 

"You knowing my name is not in my job description," he takes his earrings off before settling them down on top of the wooden cabinet right beside the full length mirror. 

"So why am I here Mr. Jung?" he turns to face his boss. 

Jaehyun holds his gaze, doesn't let go for what feels like forever before he stands up and approaches the shorter. 

"A job," he pauses. "In Gangnam." He stalks his prey like a hungry wolf waiting to pounce. 

Taeyong awaits him at the other side of the room, holding his breath, slowly breaking his resolve. 

"For you?" 

"For one of my clubs," he stops when he's a mere feet away from the blonde. 

"But if you wanna work for me," he narrows his eyes, looks him over from head to toe. 

"We can arrange that, too." 

Taeyong stops breathing altogether. The air is so suffocating he feels himself inching away from the towering figure in front of him, clearing his throat and focusing his attention back on the mirror and taking the last of his accessories off. A choker, with a diamond pendant in the middle. 

Jaehyun wants to replace the barren neck with his hand instead and have a go at the beautiful display of skin. 

The taller faces the mirror this time, too. And he meets the other's gaze on their reflection, taking in his whole front view, mounting his eyes at the marvel of Taeyong's body, unabated and unconstricted. 

He sets both hands on the blonde's shoulders, before he slides his leather jacket off in a painfully slow motion. Eyes never leaving his on the mirror. 

Taeyong lets him, he waits for him to do something, anything than just a mere touch, but he's too aggravatingly slow. So Taeyong takes matters in his own hands and turns around to cup his face and crash his lips with the other, and something in Jaehyun caves. 

It's unlike any other feeling he's felt for a sexual partner and he chases the ecstasy as his hands dart out to the shorter's ass. He's been waiting all night long to get a feel of these, so he savors the feeling, tastes every corner of Taeyong's mouth and digs his tongue as far down as he can shove it before one of his hands come up to support the other's neck. He sucks, and shoves, and squeezes all at the same time as he relishes the taste of the nameless dancer in front of him. 

Taeyong obliges, taking hold of the other's soft locks and grinding their erections together, body impossibly close as he moans through the kiss. 

Jaehyun settles his hands on the man's petite waist before turning him back around, this time with both their faces visible on the full length mirror in front of them. Taeyong gasps at the motion, but before he can say another word, Jaehyun is locking his lips with him again and his hand palms at his erection through the lace material of his clothes. 

Jaehyun moans at the feeling of his erection pressed flush in between Taeyong's ass, and he can't hold himself any longer. He parts his lips from the latter to open his fly, thinks  _ fuck it  _ to taking his pants off and frees his erection through the zippers. 

Taeyong's eyes almost sparkle at the engorged length, and he looks back up at Jaehyun with so much lust he thinks he's going to go insane. 

Jaehyun starts pulling off at Taeyong's lace clothing and is in the middle of pushing his thong aside for better access when he stops him. 

"I don't fuck my boss, Mr. Jung," he breathes. "At least not on the first day." 

Jaehyun's mouth twitches, but Taeyong takes his length into his hand, guides it in between his thighs before he starts rocking on it back and forth. 

Jaehyun groans at the feeling of the lace fabric still on his dick and his balls slapping into the starlet's ass cheeks. The sound is so obscene he wishes Suho and Johnny are still downstairs taking care of other minor business details he couldn't give two shits about. 

His hand ghosts over the starlet's erection again, this time getting the courage to palm it without the obtrusive material of his thong and pumps it once, twice, three more times, before the starlet is panting, the rocking motions in between his legs ceasing. 

The taller admires the image on the mirror before him. All of Seoul's biggest slut and the sexiest pole dancing star bent over the manager's office fucking his boss, panting and writhing under his hold in front of mirror. 

"Call me Jaehyun," he whispers into the other's ear before sucking on his earlobe. 

"Give me your name,  _ Shimmer _ ." Taeyong almost shivers at the way he says it, but he's too high to care. There's a cock between his legs and a hand pumping his dick. 

He can't remember his fucking name. 

All that bores into his mind is the way  _ Shimmer _ sounds when it rolls off of Jaehyun's tongue, and he wants to taste his mouth again. He wants Jaehyun to shove his tongue deep down his throat now that he knows what his name is. But their position won't allow for it, and he's quite liking how they both look in front of the mirror. 

Absolutely high on lust and on the tipping point of release. 

Just then, Jaehyun feels his patience waver, and his hand is off Taeyong's erection before they land on his hips, gripping hard and breathing fast before he  _ thrusts _ . 

Taeyong lets out a long moan, and Jaehyun groans as he pumps again, and again, and again. The friction of the lace fabric on his dick irritating him to no end. So he snatches the clothing in his hand, rips them from Taeyong's ass all the way down to his middle thigh before he starts thrusting again. 

This time, he actually  _ feels  _ the starlet's skin on his shaft and he grunts, his thrusts getting more and more erratic as he pulls back and shoves back in. 

The sight of Jaehyun's dick thrusting in between his thighs and showing up on the mirror, deep red in color is what drives Taeyong off the edge, and he comes with his eyes rolling to the back of his head in a quiet gasp.

Jaehyun catches his torso before his body gives in to the pleasure, and he sets him down easily, kneeling on the floor. 

"We're not done yet," he divulges, before he takes Taeyong's jaw in his hands, opens them up and shoves his cock in unabashedly. 

The starlet gasps at the intrusion, still a little delirious coming down from his high, but he obliges nonetheless. 

Jaehyun is not gonna let him go without feeling that tongue on his dick even once after pulling that stunt with that dancing pole. He's not getting away with that at all tonight. 

"Suck," he warns before pushing Taeyong's head down the length of his cock slowly. 

Taeyong feels his gag reflex kick in, and he breathes through his nose before Jaehyun thankfully pulls back. This time, he sucks his boss' dick as he's told. He rolls his tongue at the head and sucks religiously as if his life depended on it. A will of confidence takes over him and he's taking the length deep down his throat again. 

Jaehyun thinks he's going to go fucking insane. 

He wraps his hands around the dancer's blonde locks and pumps his dick inside of him without a second thought. His head tipping back at the sensations on his cock. 

The starlet moans around him and the motion sends shivers through his system that has him coming before he knows it. 

Taeyong squeezes his eyes shut at the come that's about to grace his throat, but Jaehyun pulls out in time to squirt his load on the dancer's face. His cheeks are painted in slick white semen as Jaehyun pumps the last of his come out, groaning from his high. 

He collapses on the sofa on his bare ass, too worn out to think about how this is Suho's office, and he just fucked a smalltime prima donna from  _ what's this place called again? _

He couldn't be bothered to care, because the next thing he knows, the starlet he's been so desperate to get a taste of all night is wiping the cum off his face and gathering his things on the coffee table. Jewelry, gloves, leather jacket, he takes them all before sparing another look at his boss. 

"The name's Lee Taeyong," he wraps the jacket around his legs where Jaehyun had just torn into. 

"And I like working here, Mr. Jung. I'm a nightclub stripper, not your exclusive hooker." 

Jaehyun just stares right back at him and his tousled blonde hair, at the stain his come left on his own thong, and reminisces all the places he's touched him tonight. The marks of his palm imminent on his thighs, neck and waist, but the lace on his body obscures it. 

Jaehyun looks back up at his face again, looking stupidly dumbfounded, still half naked on Suho's sofa before Shimmer–  _ Taeyong _ speaks up. 

"I would appreciate a raise, though." He admonishes one last time before pushing the door open, leaving Jaehyun in the manager's office alone with his jumbled thoughts. 

He still wants to hear him say his name. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i have no regrets see u all in hell <3 
> 
> comments and kudos are always highly appreciated!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaetheism)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/jaetheism)


End file.
